Fever Dream
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Ylisse mourns Emmeryn's tragic death, and Chrom believes he's to blame. Desperate to ease the weight of his heavy heart, he seeks out Lissa for advice. He soon realizes however, that his feelings for his sister run deeper than he imagined, especially when she asks him to stay beside her for the night. Since when did she become so... attractive? (ChromXLissa - Oneshot for now!)


**Well, I never thought I'd be writing something like this, but hey, it happened. The most I can say is give it a look and share your thoughts. I don't know what came over me. I've been on a quest to write some strange pairings in the past. This one is definately up there at the top of the list. ****I have plenty of Fire Emblem projects in general if you're interested in taking a look.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Fever Dream  
**

The musings of bards held some tragic truth to them. Those special people whom a man dearky loved were there one minute, and gone the next. A few weeks ago life seemed so much easier. Tensions with Plegia were high, but they were far from melting point.

How everything had crumbled and fallen so very quickly. Gangrel had taken the capital, and the armies were in ruins.

Worst of all, Emmeryn was dead.

Fighting with all of his strength, Chrom bit his lip - a sorry attempt at offsetting his rising frustrations. He'd trekked for miles in the rain to evade the Plegian pursuit forces; caught a cold, too. And yet, his best efforts had proved far from enough.

"Dammit all!"

In his rage the child of the Exalt threw a prized vase. It shattered into jagged pieces against the floor, and with it, so did any semblance of restraint he had left.

Chrom fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Emm. I couldn't do a thing to save you... Naga protect your soul..."

For all poor Robin had blamed himself; demonized himself and his strategies for falling short, the fault fell squarely at the princeling's feet. If he'd marched the soldiers harder, if he'd done something - anything, then Sister would still be alive.

"I'm worthless," declared Chrom to the large and bitterly empty bedroom. His voice bounced around for what felt like an eternity, until it finally fell flat; hollow. "The safety of Ylisse rests upon my shoulders and I can't even protect my family."

What good was a noble to his subjects if he couldn't defend those who meant the very most?

Emmeryn had lived her life as a shining example. She always turned the other cheek no matter what insults and abuse people threw her way, especially during the early days of her ruler. Slowly (and sometimes at her own risk) she'd worked to atone for the despotic sins of their father. And now, the queen, Ylisse's dearly beloved Exalt, was gone.

Drowning amidst a sea of anguish, Chrom found his way to a bottle of wine atop his bedside dresser. A gift for his coming of age last year. He'd not drank a drop of it. Sighing, he popped the cork. A hard gulp of the fruity liquid did little to calm the nerves. Swig after swig saw the whole thing emptied in mere minutes.

* * *

Hours and hours slid by. Chrom wandered camp, its denizens long-since taken by sleep. He considered dropping in to speak with Robin, only to find the white-haired gent was already fast asleep, damn-near buried under a sea of strategy books and tomes.

"I'll leave you be, friend."

Without another word, Chrom departed, darkening the doorway of his sleeping comrade not a second longer.

It wasn't until he neared his tent again, that he heard crying. Out of the entire campsite only the tent beside his was still illuminated. Not only that, but he'd recognize those tiny, pitiful sobs anywhere. He'd grown up hearing them. And he'd dried the tears of the person to whom they belonged more times than he was able to count.

"Lissa..."

Chrom stopped by the open archway of her tent, silently peeking his head inside.

There Lissa sat, dressed down to her simple white nightclothes; legs hugged against her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Squeezing his fist into a ball, cursing his failure for what must've been the tenth time today, Chrom stood tall and manned up. His younger sibling was hurting just as much as he, and it fell upon his shoulders to do something. He'd let enough loved ones suffer today.

"Lissa," he called out, more a whisper than anything. His lone word silenced the tears of the young lady. She turned - shock lit her face.

Drying her eyes, Lissa stretched out her legs and shuffled across to the edge of her bed. "Oh... Chrom," she said sadly, letting out a deep and heavy sigh. "I-I didn't see you there."

"Am I okay to come in?"

"Of course..." Lissa nodded. "I- I'm happy you stopped by like this."

Lissa kicked her neatly folded dress off the edge of the bed to make space. Chrom moved to join her, and the way she clung to him was enough to deliver a further twinge of guilt. Though he tried so hard to remain strong, his walls crumbled away. "I'm sorry..." Chrom choked, his tone both small and pitiful. "There was nothing I could do..."

Shaking like a leaf within her brother's embrace, Lissa only held on tighter. "It's not your fault," she spoke stiffly, her serene blue eyes quivered with sentiment. "We all did what we could... Everyone tried their hardest. You, me, Robin... all of us."

It was easy for Lissa to say that. She didn't have the responsibility of a nation upon her shoulders. She'd always been kept safe - protected from most harm that could've befallen her by Sir Frederick. While Chrom was sure Lissa was trying to provide solace with her gentle words, they did little to soothe the hurt.

"I don't know what to do," Admitted Chrom, resting his head against the nape of Lissa's neck. He inhaled the scent of her soft, flowery perfume, surprised that he hadn't noticed such an aroma until now.

Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he trying to find a distraction from the weight of guilt and loss?

"It's okay, neither do I," sniffled Lissa, patting him upon the back in an almost motherly way. "But I still have you, and I know Emmeryn would want us to stick together..." She placed a hand upon the side of Chrom's face, gently touching his cheek with the tips of her fingers. Smiling sadly, she wiped away the tears. "There you go... better."

Biting back the pain, Chrom shuddered. "Help me, Lissa. I hate feeling so powerless."

"D-Do you-" Lissa began, her voice cracking. Her whole body warmed. And her heart thundered within her petite, fragile body. "Do you want to sleep beside me? Like we did when we were younger? I-I don't want to be alone... not tonight."

Chrom nodded. Anything to stop this horrible feeling of weakness; anything to kill the frightful sickness that pulsated within the pit of his stomach. "I'd like that. Thanks."

* * *

The sands of time slid through the hourglass. A beautiful white moon climbed high into the midnight sky. Chrom cuddled nearer to Lissa and held her against his chest for warmth. Her breaths were so small; dainty, raspy. Something felt... very different to the times when they'd slept side by side in their years of youth.

Was it something in the air? Was it his imagination? Or perhaps stress, brought on by a tragic day?

"Chrom..." Lissa uttered quietly - her cheeks flushed a gentle pink.

Never before had Chrom felt such an intoxicating aura when it came to the girl with whom he shared the bed. She'd always been Lissa - just Lissa, plain and simple. And now, somehow, being next to her like this, starting into her gentle blue eyes, inhaling in her perfume like this... made his blood heat up.

No longer was she just Lissa. She held sway over his heart. She had newfound beauty. She was... desirable.

"W-What's wrong?" Chrom asked, wrestling to remain in check - taking note of his heart's every heavy thump. "Are you alright?"

"You're sweating," said Lissa. Her face came nearer and nearer to his. Her small, plump lips glistened against the light. "I can feel it." She set her hand against his cheek, so close now that her nose brushed against his. "You're... burning up."

"Burning," Lissa repeated, her cheeks such a bright red that she practically glowed. "It's like you're on fire..."

Overwhelmed, his heartbeat now a thunderous encore, Chrom grabbed for Lissa's dainty wrist, pulling her against his bare, sweat-glistened chest. Droplets of perspiration crawled down the surface of his clammy skin. "Maybe I'm just tired... tired of feeling lonely... of being stuck in a war with Plegia that nobody asked for."

Lissa giggled, wriggling beneath the covers. Crossing her legs together, she panted.

"Well, no matter how long we have to fight - You always have me..."

Closing his eyes, Chrom surrendered, basking in bliss. He felt Lissa's lips brush against his, felt her trembling, tasted her as she deepened their bond. She took things further, wrapping one of her short, slender legs around his, holding him in place. The royal responded in kind, sliding his arm around her back, and slipping his hand beneath the thin fabric of her nightclothes.

Lissa whimpered lovingly. Pulling back for a breath, she smiled knowingly, flopping her head of blond curls against the pillows. "You've gotten handsome," she whispered into his ear, nipping at his earlobe with her teeth.

Finally, common-sense prevailed over Chrom's baser instincts, giving him a nervy twinge in the stomach. "We shouldn't..." He doubled down, fighting a pitched battle between his heart and his head. "I shouldn't have- Forgive me..."

"But you want to, don't you?" Lissa winked. "I-It's okay. Part of me always wondered what it might feel like, kissing you. I'm not disappointed. There's no need for you to fret... I want you - beside me like this."

Her words proved all too disarming. Deep down, in the darkest and most curious parts of his mind, Chrom had wondered too. He'd watched Lissa grow into a young woman, and accidentally stumbled into her tent while she changed clothes on more than one occasion. While he'd always been quick to say sorry and leave, in the back of his mind taken pleasure in the sight that was Lissa's body.

Her hips had become more defined, sporting small and yet elegant curves. She'd grown several inches taller, and she had the loveliest pair of perky, rounded breasts. Chrom exhaled as he revisited those memories, his breaths quickly became ragged.

"I want you, too, Lissa," he caved to his feelings, leaning in closer. He pressed his lips against Lissa's neck. Trailing downward, he nipped at her collarbone, making her moan softly. She returned his advances in kind, pressing her sweaty palms against his chest; pinning him against the headboard.

"Then you can have me, Brother."

Lissa snatched one of Chrom's hands and guided it along the inside of her thigh. She threw back her head, whining gleefully, and set his open palm against her perfectly smooth, rounded behind. Chrom pinched at her cheek, making her yelp. Lissa lunged, stealing a kiss for her own; a small, hungry vixen.

In the aftermath of their messy collision, Lissa brushed aside the curls from in front of her face and smiled, setting her finger against his lips. "I'm all yours. Chrom... I love you."

Chrom drew Lissa nearer, finally freed from the weight of the world. "I love you too. But tonight... must remain ours and ours alone. Nobody can know."

"Oh don't you worry," she winked teasingly, "I won't tell a soul."

With the moonlight as a silent witness, Chrom indulged anew in the sweet taste of Lissa's lips. He eased into the sweetness of her embrace, nipping at the tender skin of her neck with his teeth. The young lass shivered at his every move, sighing under her breath, her legs quivered.

"C-Chrom..."

"You mean more than anything to me, Lissa," admitted the prince sweetly, brushing aside strands of hair from the face of his newfound love. He wanted more than anything to lose himself in the depth and intensity of her eyes. "You always have... and you always will."

True, their bond would need to remain a secret - but that would only make it all the sweeter.

"Never leave me. Let's both live on... together. For Emmeryn." Lissa beamed with tearful bliss; knotting her fingers with those of Chrom. "That's all I want - to be right here, by your side."

Lissa leaned over the nightstand and blew out the bedside candle.

It was there, hidden by the deepest darkness of midnight, that the two royal siblings of Ylisse joined as one.

And in the aftermath of it all, as Lissa lay naked and innocent against his chest, Chrom chuckled; his only defense against the most terrifying thought in the world. "Gods..."

"What is it?" asked Lissa with confusion. "Why are you so nervy all of the sudden, hmm?"

Chrom closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I hope Frederick doesn't come looking when he finds I'm out of bed in the morning."

Snorting with amusement, Lissa hid her face against Chrom's chest. "That's your biggest worry after tonight?"

A shiver crawled down Chrom's spine. "Yes," he nodded, answering nervously. "With Robin at our side we can fell any Risen... but no stone is left unturned by Frederick the Wary. He's an army all by himself."

"Now you're being silly, Chrom." Lissa pecked him on the cheek. "What's the worst that could happen?"

And no sooner than the the princess spoke, came the rustle of leaves from outside the tent.

Chrom retreated under the covers, and Lissa burst into laughter.

**End?**

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'm somewhat curious to say the least. Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more oneshots in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. I wanted to keep this one short and impactful. If you'd be interested in seeing more then please let me know!  
**

**And as always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again for your time!  
**


End file.
